This invention relates generally to lubricating devices and more particularly to injectors for grease or other viscous lubricants.
Various injectors for injecting grease or another viscous lubricant are commercially available from various sources.
The patent literature includes several patents relating to grease injectors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,922 (Harbottle et al.) is directed to a lubrication system including injectors. The injectors of the system are shown in FIGS. 2-5. Within an accumulator, a coil spring 109 is used to urge a check valve 108 towards its closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,355 (Dussault), which is assigned to the same assignee as the subject invention is directed to a grease lubricating system that utilizes injectors. Its injectors 52 are shown in FIGS. 3-7 and accompanying text showing the injectors at various positions in a pump cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,432 (Conley et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,998 (Conley et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,407 (Conley et al.) are all related applications directed to a lubricant injector having a body containing a reciprocating piston for dispensing lubricant. U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,048 (Clancy et al.) is directed to a modular lubricating system for delivering charges of lubricant and air for aerifying the lubricant to multiple points of lubrication. The system comprises a series of air-operated lubricant injectors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,990 (Saretzly et al.) is directed to a lubricant injector having a spring loaded moveable piston actuated with compressed air. A spring loaded feed piston serves to transfer lubricant to the injector tip.
While prior art grease injectors may be suitable for their intended purposes they nevertheless leave something to be desired from various standpoints, e.g., the ability to properly and quickly discharge lubricants at low temperatures, size, weight and simplicity of construction. Thus, a need exists for a lubricant injector that will meet those criteria. The subject invention addresses that need.
All references cited are hereby specifically incorporated by reference herein.